


Brackett-itis

by Tbird1965



Category: Emergency!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Season one episode Dilemma the other day. Oh why is poor Student Nurse Walters always so nervous around Dr. Brackett? Well I have an idea and I know the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brackett-itis

_I still don't know how I managed to get myself into this mess. I should have seen it coming. I should have predicted it somehow, I'm a Doctor for Christ sakes. What had I been thinking? It had all started off innocent enough..._

"Well how the hell did that happen?" I roared into the phone, furious. "Well fix it. I don't care how, just do it!" I slammed the receiver down, nearly ripping the phone off the wall. I could feel Dixie's eyes burning into my back and I knew what she was going to say. 'Don't be so intimidating Kel' 'Try to be a little nicer Kel. 'Don't scare the student nurses Kel.' But God dammit I'm trying to run an ER, not a Nursery school. In span of 10 minutes this so called Student Nurse had gotten in my way, failed to take any notes from the rescue call, wrapped the EKG around her feet and now she'd destroyed the reel to reel tape of the Squad's call. Sure Dix can say she's one of the best and most efficient Student nurses on staff. Oh when I'm not around. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I have some mysterious power that cause her to become a foul ball whenever she gets near me? I know I can be a bit abrupt, maybe even abrasive. But I'm trying to save lives here. 'Brackett-itis' she called it. 'She looks up to you Kel, she admires you.' Well I don't need her to admire me, I need her to do her fucking job and do it right. Even Joe couldn't stop going on and on about what a fabulous nurse she was; reliable, efficient, helpful. So why was it when I was around she couldn't put one foot in front of the other without falling over them? And where the hell was she with that transcript? I fumed, staring down at my watch.

Storming my way down the hallway towards the elevator, I paused as a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky just outside the emergency rooms windows, closely followed by a loud clap of thunder. What that's just fucking wonderful, I groaned, stabbing impatiently at the down button. If there's one thing almost guaranteed to double the ER's work load it's a thunderstorm. Stepping onto the elevator, I pressed the button for the basement and took a few calming breaths. I would simply go to the transcribing room and see if little Nurse Butterfingers had managed to repair the reel to reel and get me my fucking transcript. Okay, wrong attitude Kel, I told myself. Think nice. Think patient. Think gentle. I could do it. Taking another cleansing breath, I watched as the elevator doors slowly slid open.

"Oh Dr. Brackett." I heard as I stepped off the elevator. Ah, here comes the little diaster, err, Student Nurse now. I smiled at her in a way that I hoped looked friendly and not like a grimace. "I fixed the tape, here is the transcript you wanted...ohhhhh." She cried out as she tripped, landing against me, the manilla folder she held clutched in her hands crumpling between us. Taking another deep breath, I grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her off me. "I'm so sorry Doctor." She mumbled, thrusting the now crumpled envelope into my hands. Opening it up, I quickly scanned the document, surprised to see it was both thorough and complete, albeit a little wrinkled.

"Well this looks just fine, Nurse Walters" I said, again trying to smile pleasantly. "Now we need to get back to the ER. There's a thunderstorm headed this way and I predict we'll be getting very busy, very fast."

"Yes Doctor." She mumbled to her feet. What? She can't even look at me now? And I was being nice. Standing back, like a gentleman, I let her enter the elevator first. She cowered in the corner, as far away from me as she could, while I pressed the button for the Emergency Room floor. Am I some kind of monster now? She can't even stand next to me in the elevator? Slowly the elevator began to rise. I resisted the urge to press the button again, anxious to get way from little Miss Student Nurse scared to death of me.

And then it happened...the lights in the elevator went out and the car ground to a halt. Nurse Walters let out a small squeak of terror as we were plunged into pitch darkness. Well this is just fucking wonderful. In my best compassionate voice I said "I'm sure it's just the storm. The generator should kick on soon and we'll be moving again." Any minute now. Any minute. Any time now. A low growl of frustration escaped my throat as the elevator remained dark and silent. Little Miss Scaredy pants let out another frightened sounding moan. Did she think I was going to turn into some kind of Ogre and eat her? With a low hum of electricity, the emergency lights came on, casting the interior with a soft glow. That's better, I thought, reaching out and grabbing the emergency phone off the hook. "Brackett." I barked into the phone. "Who am I speaking to?"

"This is maintenance Dr. Brackett." A man's voice answered.

Thank God. "I'm stuck in the South elevator. How soon before the generator kicks in and you can get this thing going again?"

"Well I'm not sure Sir." The man voice was hesitant. Do I scare everyone in this hospital? "The power is out all over the city and only one of our generators is functioning. We've been instructed to divert power to only essential emergency and life support equipment."

"What?" I yelled into the phone, unable to control my rage. "That's unacceptable. I have to get back to the Emergency Room."

"I'm sorry Sir. There's really noth..." And the line when dead.

"Fuck." I roared, banging the phone against the elevator wall before returning it to the cradle. Taking a glance at Nurse Walters, I could see that my little outburst had done nothing to ease her fear of me. This is just great. "Well." I said, trying to keep my voice calm, that damn nervous tick making my face and eye jump. "It looks like we may be here a while."

"Kel! Hey Kel!" I heard Dr. Joe Early's voice yell from outside and above the elevator.

"Yeah Joe. I'm here." I yelled back. Good, a chance to be rescued. "What's going on? Can you get us out of here?"

"Us?" Joe yelled back. "Who's in there with you."

"Nurse Walters." I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Joe to answer me back. After what seemed like forever he called back. I could hear the suppressed humor in the old bastards voice.

"Well it's going to be a while, Kel. We've spoken with the electric company and it's going to be at least two hours, maybe more, before they can repair the relays and divert some emergency power here. Right now we are running on the bare minimum."

Fuck. "Can you pry the doors open? Is there any way we can climb out?"

"Well you're stuck between floors, so there's no way to get out by the doors and it's way too dangerous for you to climb out. You're just going to have to get comfortable and wait it out." Joe yelled back. I swear I could hear him trying not to laugh. "I've got to get back to the ER. You two have fun." And he was gone.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I paced back and forth across the six foot by six foot elevator trying to calm my anger. Stripping off my white lab coat, I tossed it to the floor, before sinking down next to it and burying my face in my hands. Two hours trapped in here with a chick who's terrified of me. Fuck. Taking a deep breath, a stared up at her and tried again to give her a friendly smile. "Well it looks like we're going to be here a while. You may as well get comfortable." She just stared at me, her eyes wide, her respiration labored. "Are you alright? Are you having trouble breathing." The Doctor in me couldn't help but worry. She shook her head, pressing her lips together, I could see she was trying to control her breath. Okay, maybe I should switch tactics. Maybe we could talk, work this out, get to the root of the problem. "Let's talk Nurse Walters, Sharon, it's Sharon right?" She nodded her head. "Well let's talk, Sharon. Just you and me, off the record. I'm not a Doctor, you're not a nurse. We're just a man and a woman." Her eyes grew wide at that, I was getting her attention. "Nothing you say to me will leave this elevator. I promise. Now can you tell me? Why do I make you so nervous?"

"I can't." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Please?" I gazed up at her, trying to look harmless and beguiling. "I just don't understand. Dr. Early and Dr. Morton both say you are a fabulous nurse. Flawless, efficient, professional, knowledgeable. Why when you get around me are you all thumbs?"

"Because I don't want to..." She blushed and stopped speaking.

"Don't want to what?" I pressed.

"Dr. Early is like a sweet Grandfather and Dr. Morton just doesn't...Nurse McCall says I should look at you like a brother, but I can't, I could never see my brother like...It's just every time I'm around you, I can't help but..." She was rambling now, not finishing her sentences. But I think I was beginning to understand. Holy Shit.

"Are you trying to say you get nervous around me because you're..." I took a deep breath, "...attracted to me?"

She nodded her head and stared down at me with her big beautiful eyes. Why had I never noticed how big her eyes were before? Wait. What? Stop it. You can't think that way. Let her down easy, it's the only right thing to do. "Well, Sharon." I said slowly. "I appreciate the compliment, but surely you realize, it wouldn't be fair or appropriate for me to have a relationship with a student nurse." There, that sounded good. So why was she laughing at me with that sweet, musical laugh?

"I don't want to have a relationship with you Dr. Brackett." She giggled. "I have a boyfriend."

Wait? What? Now I'm confused. So what does she want from me? "Well," I cleared my throat, feeling a little embarrassed, "if you don't want to date me, then why do you get so nervous around me?"

"I don't want to date you Dr. Brackett, I just want to...you know..." She blushed crimson. "When I'm around you I just can't help wondering what it would be like to...with you." She looked down at the floor and bit down on her plump, pink, wet bottom lip. "No strings attached."

"So you just want to fuck me?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. And even as I said it, my body reacted. Damn, why had I let it go so long since I'd had some female attention. Dix and I had broken up, nine, no ten months ago and I hadn't been with anyone since. I just never had the time or the energy at the end of my shift to pursue any companionship, and now here's this little chick offering me a no strings attached fuck. Crap, why had I taken off my lab coat? Now there was no way to hide the fact that my cock was hard as a rock and straining the front of my gray knit trousers. It really had been way too long since I'd had any release other then my own hand. But, wait, there had to be some reason why I can't do this; though with all the blood in my body now filling my cock, I couldn't for the life of me think of what that reason was. We work together! That's it. It would be weird, awkward. I told her that.

"Oh Dr. Brackett." She giggled, shaking out her long chestnut hair. When had she taken off her nursing cap and let her hair down? " It's 1972. Kids in my generation don't get all hung up about sex like that. It's no big deal. It wouldn't have to be weird. I'd just be able to focus on my work and not on you."

"You're generation." I mumbled, yanking down the knot of my tie. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty three." She whispered, fluttering her eyes at me coquettishly. Who the fuck was this Vixen? What had happened to the shrinking violet I'd gotten onto the elevator with? "There's really is no reason for things to get weird. It would just be a one time thing. Really, no strings attached. I'm mature enough to handle it. Are you?"

Fuck yes I'm mature enough to handle it, my cock screamed. "You do realize if you were to become weird around me, I mean more weird, I'd have to transfer you to another department in the hospital to finish your Student nursing? With a glowing recommendation of course."

"That seems fair." She whispered in a voice that made my cock throb almost painfully. "Why don't you take off your clothes, Dr. Brackett?"

"You're not going to call me Kel?" I asked, pulling my tie free and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Oh no, Dr. Brackett." She shook her head, reaching behind her back to undue her blue student smock. I watched, my eyes hungry as she let it fall to the floor. Shrugging out of my shirt, I tossed it aside and reached down to remove my shoes and socks. I let out a low groan as she reached beneath her white nurses dress, stripping down her white hose and kicking off her shoes. "Here let me help you with those." She said, when my hands dropped to my belt.

"Take your dress off first." I growled, eager to see her naked. My cock twitched again as she reached up and slowly lowered the zipper on her dress. "Oh fuck." I moaned as she let it drop to the floor and reached behind her to unfasten her lace bra. Why had I never noticed what perfect little round breasts she had? Mmmmm. I moaned softly as she knelt beside me and ran her fingers through the hair on my chest. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips tenderly to mine. I reached up and cupped my hands around her adorable little tits, feeling their soft weight and the way the nipples hardened under my thumbs.

"Oh no. Dr. Brackett." She whispered against my lips, pushing my hands away from her body. Why did her use of my title make my cock twitch with pleasure? "I'm going to take care of you. Stand up." She stepped back, watching as I stood up. "Now put your hands here." Taking my wrists, she wrapped my hands around the railing that ran the length of the elevator wall. I held on as she undid my belt and slowly unfastened my trousers. Lowering herself to her knees, she pulled my pants and my underwear down my legs. I tightened my grip on the rail as she slowly lifted one foot and then the other, removing my trousers and leaving me naked before her. "Mmmm. Dr. Brackett." She moaned, sliding her hands up my thighs. "I always imagined you'd have a beautiful cock." My eyes rolled back in my head as she wrapped her hand around my shaft and stroked me gently. "And I've always wondered; if I suck your dick will you stay all stoic and serious like you are, or will you lose control?

"Why don't you try it and see?" I groaned, staring down at her as she knelt naked before me, her tiny hand teasing me. Torturing me. "Uhhhhhh." A soft hiss escaped me as her hot mouth enveloped my cock. Fuck. Sharp tendrils of pleasure raced through my body as she laved and licked me with her talented tongue. My knees threatened to buckle and I had to tighten my grip on the railing as she moved her mouth, taking me all the way into her throat. It felt amazing. "Uhnnn." I moaned again as she bobbed her head; working me, sucking me, swallowing me down. Staring down the length of my body I watched as my now spit wet cock disappeared and then reappeared from between her pink lips.

"Mmmmmm. You taste so good Dr. Brackett." Her lips buzzed against the head of my cock sending shivers all through me. "Ohhh." I let out another groan as she tickled and teased me with her tongue, her hand creeping up my thigh to squeeze and pull at my balls. Oh that's right, don't forget the boys. I cried out as she ran her tongue up the sensitive underside of my shaft before engulfing me again. Fuck, how can someone who looks so innocent and sweet be so good at this? Wrapping her hand around the base of my cock, she moved her head, sucking and licking. Staring down, I met her eyes, she was watching me intently, probably waiting to see if I'd lose control. Well who was I to deny her? Releasing my death grip on the railing, I buried my hand into her long hair, holding the back of her head as she moved on me, taking me deeper and deeper into her throat. "Oh fuck that feels so good. " I growled, shifting my legs further apart to give her greater access to my balls. "Oh yes." I cried out as she massaged and pulled at my sack. A flaming ball of ecstasy was spinning in the pit of my stomach, growing larger with each bob of her head. My balls ached with my need to come, it was only a matter of time now. I cried out loudly that I was coming as I exploded in her mouth and throat. "Ohhhhh." My whole body trembled with the force of my release as she licked and sucked, drinking me down. I was still shaking as she tenderly stroked my cock, milking the last of my climax and my juices from the tip.

"Shit." I panted, struggling to catch my breath as I sank limply to the floor. Still trembling a bit, I pulled her up against me. I wanted to kiss her, touch her, I wanted to know if sucking my dick had turned her on as much as it had me. I pressed my lips to hers, my tongue licking, probing, begging for entrance. I moaned again as she opened her mouth to me and our tongues met, twisting and teasing. Moving my hands across her back and down her sides, I tried to touch every inch of her bare soft skin. Still kissing her as passionately as I could, I let my finger roam up the inside of her thighs. I could feel her heat even before I ran my fingers up through folds that were positively slick with moisture. "You liked having my cock in your mouth." I growled against her lips, my index finger circling, barely touching her swollen clit. "It turned you on didn't it?"

"Oh yes." She cried out breathlessly as I rubbed my finger across that special bundle of nerves. It's not for nothing that I'm a surgeon. I know I'm good with my hands. And now it was my turn to reduce little Ms. Student nurse to a quivering bundle of nerves until she was begging me to fuck her. Pressing my tongue back into her mouth, I thrust my finger slowly up inside of her wet heat. Fuck she's tight. My cock twitched and started to harden again. Thrusting with my tongue and my finger, I made sure to slowly rub my thumb across her clit. She was already writhing against me as I worked my magic between her legs. Twisting my wrist and crooking my finger, I rubbed seeking and searching for that one little spot, the Grafenberg Spot. Some say it doesn't exist, I say you're not trying hard enough. I knew I was successful, when she pulled her mouth away from mine, arching her back and crying out with pleasure.

"Ohhh Dr. Brackett. That feels so...ohhhhh...good. I've never felt...no one's ever...Oh my God, what are you doing to me?" She practically screamed, her fingers digging into my biceps as she ground her hips against my hand. She cried out again incoherently.

"I'm a doctor, honey." I growled against her neck. "I know your body better then you do." Running my tongue along her neck, I lightly bit down on the sensitive nerves I knew lurked there, making her cry out and squirm even more. Oh yes, my cock twitched again and grew even harder. I was going to be ready to fuck her very, very soon. Moving my fingers carefully, I brought her just to the edge and then backed off, leaving her moaning and clutching at my skin. Catching her lips with mine, I kissed her passionately and did it again, taking her just to the brink but not letting her fall over. She moaned into my mouth and wiggled her hips, oh she wanted to come bad. Taking her hand in mine, I guided her to my now straining cock, letting her know I was ready when she was. I groaned as she gripped me tightly, running her thumb over the leaking tip of my cock. Teasing her again, I took her right to the edge of orgasm and then pulled back. Pulling my finger from out of her tight pussy, I lightly circled her clit and kissed her again, my tongue dancing tenderly with hers. She deepened and intensified the kiss, before pulling way panting.

"Oh Dr. Brackett." She moaned, my cock throbbed at the wanton way my title sounded in her breathy whisper. "I need you." She groaned as I slowly slid my finger back into her wet sleeve. "I need you." She gasped. "Inside me. Oh please fuck me Dr. Brackett, fuck me."

Just what I was waiting to hear. She seemed to be really getting off on this "authority figure" vibe, so why not use it to my advantage? "Get up." I ordered, "get on your hands and knees." Getting to my own knees, I slowly ran my hand up and down my aching cock as I watched her scramble eagerly into position. "Oh yes." I moaned as I stared at the round globe of her beautiful ass staring up at me. Still touching myself, I reached out and ran my free hand across her soft cheeks, squeezing and massaging gently. Moving forward, I ran my cock up and down the crack of her ass, before reaching around and pulling her up to her knees, her back pressing against my chest, my cock nestled snuggling between her cheeks. Reaching around with both hands, I cupped her sweet little tits, my thumb and forefingers rolling each nipple into a hardened nub. I kept my mouth busy, raining kisses and little nips across her neck and shoulders. "You are on the pill, right?" I growled in her ear. Not that it would stop me at this point, I was too far gone. I'd just pull out and come on her back if she said 'no', let the consequences be damned.

"Of course I am, Dr. Brackett." She moaned, letting her head fall on my shoulder as I twisted and teased her nipples.

Oh thank God. I thought, running my hand down her flat stomach to tease her clit. I am a doctor. The last thing I need in my life is an unplanned pregnancy. Reaching up, I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pushed gently until she was back on her hands and knees. Grasping my dick, I lined myself up with her wet center, I could feel her pussy clutching eagerly at the head of my cock. I really shouldn't be doing this, I thought fleetingly as I moved my hips, pressing myself deep inside of her. Oh Holy Shit. Why shouldn't I be doing this? I wondered as pleasure flooded my brain. Pausing a moment, I tried to gather my wits and give her time to adjust to me. I ran my fingers over her ass cheeks, tickling her flesh. When she whimpered softly and pushed back against me, I knew she was ready. Gripping her hips tightly, I pulled slowly out, if this was just a one time thing, then I planned on giving her the best fucking of her young life. One she would never forget. She cried out my title again as I thrust, moving my hips, dragging my cock in and out, angling my hips, searching for that spot 2.5 centimeters on the anterior wall of the vagina, located between the vaginal opening and the urethra. I knew I had hit it when she cried out, lowering her head and raising her ass even higher. Now to get down to the serious business of fucking. Holding her steady, I moved my hips rhythmically, making sure I maintained the right angle to hit her g-spot. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down my spine as I listen to her moan and whimper, the walls of her tight pussy gripping and massaging my cock. But I wasn't ready to come yet, not by a long shot. No, it was my plan to rock her world and I could tell by the way she was quivering and tensing, I was succeeding. But I needed her to come soon, if I had any chance of holding back, she felt so good wrapped around my cock, I was already struggling not to come. Maybe a little dirty talk in my baritone voice will push her over the edge. "Oh fuck Nurse Walters." I groaned. "You feel so good. Tight. Wet. Hot. I love fucking you." Running my hands down her spine, I could feel the large muscles of her back tightening and I could feel her vaginal muscles quivering around my cock. Oh yes, she's almost there. Thrusting faster, I moaned loudly. "Oh God Nurse Walters, you're so fucking hot. So beautiful. I want to feel you come around my cock. Come for me Sharon, let it go."

"Ohhhhhh fuck, Dr. Brackett." She called out loudly, her whole body tensing and then trembling with the force of her climax. I gripped her hips tightly and continued to thrust into muscles that were practically strangling my dick. Sensing her body's reactions, I gradually slowed my thrusts in conjunction with her breathing and the relaxation of her muscles, pushing her through and prolonging her climax. I stopped when she shuddered violently and rested her head on forearms. Ignoring the painfully aching in my balls, I ran my hands across her ass and over her lower back, feeling her come down from her orgasmic high. When her breathing began to slow, I moved my hips gently, edging myself out and back in again.

"You didn't come?" She panted, trying to turn her head and look up at me.

"No." I moved my hips ridiculously slow, just easing out and back in. "Not yet. I want to fuck you some more." I groaned.

"Oh." She said, pulling away from me and rolling over onto her back. "Like this." She said, spreading her legs and holding out her arms. "I want to watch you. I want to see your handsome face as you come."

"Mmmm." I growled low in my throat as I moved over her and pressed myself back into her wet heat. I don't know if she knew it or not, but her words stroking my ego felt almost as good as her pussy stroking my cock. Dixie had always thought my ego was big enough and never saw any reason to stroke it anymore. And maybe she was right, but dammit I loved having my ego petted, caressed, massaged. And Nurse Walters was doing a fine job of it as she leaned her head back and moaned about how big I was and how good I felt inside of her, how much she loved me fucking her. Leaning down, I caught her lips again and kissed her tenderly, my tongue moving at a leisurely pace along with my hips. I stayed like that, just kissing her sweetly and rocking my hips against her, loving the feel of her tight walls enveloping my cock. I could tell from her little pants and whimpers that I was hitting her clit and I thought I might be able to make her come again before I let loose. "Come for me." I growled in her ear, moving my hips faster, thrusting into her harder. She cried out and ran her hands down my back, grabbing my ass and pulling me into her.

"Fuck me harder, Dr. Brackett. You feel so good." She cried out loudly.

Harder? No problem. Straightening my arms and pushing myself up, I began to really move, thrusting in and out of her almost brutally. The raging ball of pleasure was back in my stomach and I was ready to come. Sweat dripped down my face as I stared down at her, willing her to come so I could explode. Her breath was coming in little gasps and I knew she was close, gritting my teeth I continued to thrust and was rewarded when she cried out, her back arching as she climaxed. Good, now it's my turn. Moving my hips, chasing my own pleasure I glanced down at her face and saw that she was watching me; fascinated, enraptured. I knew my facial tick was going crazy, I could feel it, my eyelid and cheek fluttering. It embarrassed me, but there was nothing I could do about it. It was always the worst when I was experiencing extreme emotions, whether stress or pleasure. Ignoring it, I focused on the amazing feeling in my cock and my balls. I was almost there, my balls felt ready to explode, I thrust into her at a frenetic pace. Almost...there...I groaned loudly as I pulled back and slammed hard into her, my body tensing as I exploded in waves and waves of pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhhh." I cried out loudly as I came, my cock pulsating as it unloaded inside of her.

" _Kel? Kel?" The sound of my name pulled me out of my revere. Dixie was looking at my strangely. At my feet lay the tray of instruments I had bumped into and knocked over while I was staring at Student Nurse Walter's ass; remembering how good it had felt to fuck her and wondering if I'd ever be able to finagle my way between her legs again. "Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine." I grunted, moving quickly off into an examining room. Fine? I'm so far from fine I'm not even in the same zip code. In solving Nurse Walter's problem, I'd only created one of my own. Oh yes, she was the epitome of professional and efficiency now and I was like a lost puppy, following after her with my tongue hanging out. I am so screwed. What had I been thinking?_


End file.
